Dixie
The system-state of Dixe, located in the north-central region of American space, is a major military and agricultural asset for the UCSA. Overview Dixie's economy is based on both agricultural products and a heavy technological-industrial sector. Primary industrial exports include electrical and aerospace equipment. The space-support sector also maintains a considerable presence on Dixie, in part thanks to its low labor costs. Several mass-drivers have been constructed for firing spacecraft components into orbit, and hydrogen-reactant pipelines run from the coastal cities of Mobile and New Savannah. However, agriculture is still king on Dixie, holding a 68% share of all exports. Major cities, accounting for approximately 13% of the system's population, include Mobile, Augusta, and New Macon. Much of the population is located in the equatorial tropics, which have proven to be ideal for cultivation of various cash crops, in addition to their convenient location for space-launch activity. Culturally, the system is even more socially and economically conservative than other American-owned locations. Its populace is, as a whole, deeply religious and does not take kindly to outsiders. In keeping with the norm for Confederate American society, racial prejudice is effectively non-existent; if anything, despite the radical national swing to the political right, race relations have improved. Popular feelings towards alien species are generally extremely negative, thanks in no small part to the openly-communistic leanings of many alien puppet governments. Numerous smaller planets and asteroids in the system have been colonized. The majority are dedicated to mining iron, nickel, and rare-earth metals on a temporary basis. At least two are home to significant Air National Guard and Strategic Space Command activity, with Forrest AFB and Nassau AFS, and naval SIGINT/ELINT stations occupy several smaller asteroids as is normal for UCSA systems. Less than 10% of the system's net population lives on secondary settlements. Primary Exports: Cotton Peanuts Textiles Timber Secondary Exports: Electrical Equipment Paper Products Poultry Aerospace Hardware Primary Imports: Petroleum Products Transportation Equipment Secondary Imports: Steel Nuclear Fuels Demographics Population: 4,822,023 (as of 2150 census) Racial Demographics 59.7% White/Hispanic 30.5% Black/African-American 4.0% Other 3.2% Asian Religious Demographics Protestant: 76% Baptist: 24% Methodist: 12% Presbyterian: 3% Pentecostal: 3% Catholic: 14% Other: 3% ''' '''Non-religious: 7% Military Presence Dixie maintains a large and well-trained National Guard, possessing twenty-two tactical fighter wings, three tactical reconnaissance wings, and twenty-five striker groups. Its naval forces, with fighters located at NAS Albany and NAS Gulfport, and capital ships operating out of NS Kings Bay, include the Reagan-class assault carrier CSS Robert E. Lee and numerous fleet tankers, tenders, and resupply ships, along with three squadrons of escort strikers. Ground combat forces are exclusively National Guard in command subordination. The Army National Guard maintains eight brigade combat teams, five armored and three infantry, in addition to two artillery brigades and three maneuver-enhancement brigades. The remaining personnel are generally divided into separate battalions, frequently with light mechanized, infantry pathfinder, armor, or light aviation duties. Army aviation consists of a full aviation brigade, including two battalions of A-10K close support bombers and three battalions of miscellaneous VTOLs.